


Subtle

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: peggy was on a mission when she was nearly compromised.





	Subtle

“What are you doing here?” the man leaned in to whisper in Peggy’s ear. She remained poised in the bar stool as she felt the barrel of the gun pressed in the small of her back.

“That’s none of your business, Y/N.” she replied cool,y taking the martini glass in her hands and sipping from it before setting it down on the bar top.

“I said,” the man leaned in further, his cigarette breath grazing the shell of her ear. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting.” she replied, finally shifting her head to glance at him. 

“For what?” He scowled.

Subtle, she glanced around; the bartender was down the bar pouring drinks for a few patrons. Soft music played from the speakers at the other end of the place, making it easy to cover the violent conversation that had been going on under everyone’s nose.

Without making any obvious movements, she grabbed the butterfly knife from her cleavage and sharply stabbed the man in the stomach, pulling him close to her body in a feign hug. Swiftly, she escorted the man out of the bar and dropped his body into a nearby dumpster before closing the lid and strutting back into the bar.


End file.
